The Lies
by Bikutoria08
Summary: What happens when someone stabs Nell in the back. She takes them down. She may be small, but don't underestimate her. With a team of agents to back her up, they better watch out. Hetty is not the only one scary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey here is other story about Nell and Callen. I'm still writing my other stories. So I hope you like this. I do not own NCIS LA.

The lies

I watch as Callen and the others enter the crowded bar where they have been told a terrorist cell is about to put their plan into action. Callen walks by a couple kissing leaning on the wall. My heart stops when the guy pulls way from the girl to put a gun on Callen. Callen quickly turns and take the man down once Callen has the man under control Sam walks ups to them.

"It is clear!"

Callen lifts up the man, raising him to his feet.

"Don't worry we have him and I have a feeling that he will be giving us everything he has."

I was pull from my thoughts when I heard Callen's voice in my earwig.

"Nell, I need any information you can get on this man." Callen said to me

I pull the picture of the man and blow it up to get a good shot of him. When I got a good look at the man my heart stopped and dropped to the floor and shattered into so many pieces that it can never be put back together. I downloaded all the info to my tablet. Once I got everything I turned leaving the ops. I can hear Eric calling for me in the background. I arrived at the boat shed where Deeks and Kensi were glued to the monitor, watching carefully as Callen and Sam interrogated the man I waited when Callen and Sam came out of the room empty hand. Once they started to talk to each other I slipped in to the room where the man sat. When I walked in I looked it to the brown eyes I had last seen this morning in my bed.

"Nell baby"

Before he could say anything else I cut him off.

"You knew who I was and what I did. You used me to get info on what NCIS had on your little group."

I put the tablet down and lean on the table so my face was right in his.

"Go a head lie to me. Tell me that everything we had was real. It is one thing to lie to me but you put my family in danger. Now I'm pissed. When Agent Callen and Agent Hanna come back you will tell them everything they want to know even things you think that they don't want to know. Or so help me I will make you disappear where no one can find you and if they did they will not know who you are."

He pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest with a cocky grin on his face.

"Nell baby please like you can't hurt a fly much less make someone disappear."

I smirk at him and pick up my tablet I show him what is on it. His face turns white as I show him all the info I have on him.

"With one push of the button and your life as you know will be over. Do I make myself clear."

He nodded his head at me, I grin at him and pat his face.

"Good boy remember I will be watching and I think that you are lying you will be sorry."

I walk out of the room. When I get to the others they all look at me in shock. I walk up to Callen.

"He is all yours Agent Callen."

I walk away with them staring at me. I can feel those ice blue eyes looking at me that send a shiver down my spine. I could not help but add a little swing to my hip.

There you go hope you like it. This idea keep going around my head hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Lies**_

_**Ch. 2**_

As I watching Nell walk away I could not stop watch her hips swing side to side.

"Was it me or did it sound like Nell knews our guy in there?"

I look at Deeks as he asks this. I meet Sam's eyes before I walked back in to the room where Nell just left. When I walked in to the room and saw the guy all I could see was the heartbroken look on Nell's face. Just thinking of that look just made my blood boil the next thing I knew I had the guy up on the wall cutting his air off.

"G!"

I feel Sam pulling me way from him. I watch as he slides down the wall on to the floor trying to catch his breath. With Sam between us with me holding be back I ask him the one thing that keep going through my head.

"How do you know Nell?"

When he looks at me I take a really good look at him. He looks about my height with a slightly bigger built than me with short brown hair. His Brown eyes looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm her boyfriend"

When I said that I stop in shock. I feel Sam freeze up too at those worlds."

"You're her what?"

I ask him.

"Her boyfriend"

He said once more as if he is talked to a child; I felt everything go from boiling hot to ice cold in a second. At the sound of Sam's voice did I pull my self together?

"Tell us how this works, how do we get into this little group of yours." Sam asked.

I look to see that the scumbag was in his chair once more as if I hadn't my hand around his neck in the first place. The only thing that keeps me from going at him once more is that Sam would have stopped me, but at least a nice size burse had started to show on his neck.

"I can tell you who they are but you wouldn't be able to get in. They don't trust outsiders."

I lean on the wall listening to him tell us this. The sound of a different voice had the three of us looking at the door.

"You are right they will not let an outsider in but they will let me in."

We looked as Nell in the doorway with her hand on her hip look at her so-call boyfriend.

"You baby please they think you are just an airheaded little bimbo that I just picked up"

I restrain my self from going over there and decking the guy, I watch as Nell walks over to him.

"John, John sweetheart that is what I'm counting on. With them thinking I have an IQ of a rock they will say more thing around me. Moreover me being your girlfriend they will not think twice about me being there. So see it was useful to date your ugly ass after all. Now be a dear and start telling them everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. Glad you like it.

**The Lies**

**Ch. 3**

When we walk in to ops, I could feel eyes looking at me. I did not have to turn to see that Hetty was watching me.

I want to run up the stairs and hide, but I could not, I knew Hetty expected better from me. I stand up to my full height and turn to face Hetty. I catch Callen's eye and he nods his head to me for luck. Taking a deep breath I what to the firing squad with my head held high. When I got in front of Hetty, I waited for her to speak.

"Ms. Jones I think we have some things to talk about."

I nod my head to her. When she turns to sit in her seat, I give one last look at Callen to see that he has not moved an inch. He gave me a small smile and I give him one back, before turning back to take a seat. Once I had sat down Hetty got down to the matter of hand.

"So Ms. Jones, what information do you think that this little group has?"

I look her in the eyes, before talking her.

"Not damn thing."

My voice filled with confidence.

"I have two passwords I use most one I use exclusively for work and the other only for home. When I take a work computer I have a program on my computer that reroutes anyone who enters my home password onto it. If you use that password it shows a set of false algorithms so all the information on it will be fake. So, if he got on that he and his little group have nothing on us. They do not know who we are. Also, with me having a way in we can take them down. Hopefully before there can do anything."

When I was done speaking, we sat looking at each other. I held my breath waiting for Hetty to say some thing. She gives me a nod of her head. I released my breath. I stand up to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA.

**The Lies**

**CH. 4**

As I sit at the bar listening to the music with a drink in my hand. I watch as Nell stands in a fern green dress that goes to mid-thigh with high heels that make her legs look like they can go on forever, talks to one of the only girls that are in this group.

The girl is taller than Nell with long black hair from her Asian descent. Her name is Vexation. The other two are both male. One is taller than the other is the leader of the group. He is from Iran. His name is Arash. The last one was an American with bright blond hair. Just like, you would see in LA. His name is Sam. I was amazed how well she got in to their group with out a hitch. I look to see Vexation point me out to Nell.

"She is telling Nell that you are checking her out. And that Nell should ask you to dance." Kensi said in my earwig as she reading their lips as they talk.

Before I could say anything, back the song changes to Scream by Usher. My eyes widen as I watch Nell start to dance to the song. By the way, she moves her body I can easy see how she would move in bed. When her eyes locked with mine, I was instantly hard. It was so hard to stop myself from walking over there, taking her in my arms and showing her, what I would like to do to that sinful body of hers. I was so entranced by her that when Deeks spoke to me through the earwig, I almost missed it entirely

"Damn who would have thought that Nell could move like that?"

"I think Callen needs to go over there and dance with Nell. It will look bad if he just stands there as she is dancing like that with her eyes on him." Said Kensi

I did not need to be told twice I walked over to Nell. I stood behind her and slowly put my hands on her hips, she start to grind her butt into my hardness and I pulled her closer to me. She turned and puts her hand into my back pocket and I feel her leave something, probably a flash drive there. The song came to and end I groaned as I didn't want to pull away, she pulls my head to hers so our lips are almost touching.

"In two days their plans are going to be put in to motion. I've given everything you need. Oh and Callen get your hand off my ass."

I did not notice I was doing it until she said something. I gave her ass a squeeze before letting her go. She grabs my shirt and turn to the others.

"Hey Vex I'm heading out. I see you guys later."

Vex looks at me from head to toe with a smirk on her lips.

"Sure thing Nell."

Before we left Vex grabs Nell's arm and hands her something that had Nell blushing. Even though Vex talks in a low voice, I still heard her. I had to smirk at what I heard.

"Here Nell take this and have fun, and I mean lots of fun. He looks like a good ride to me. John is gone and by the look of him. He is so better than John ever will be. So go have fun all night. I do not want to see you till late after noon and even then you'd better come with bed hair."

I watch as Nell pulls away from her. I grab her hand before she could give back whatever Vex gave her. My smirk gets bigger when I see condoms in her hand. I note that they were X-Large too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA.

**The Lies**

**CH****.**** 5**

As soon as the sunshine came into the window and into my eyes I turned my face into the chest that was next to me. I can feel the laugh vibrate from his chest; for laughing at me I nipped him on the chest and I felt his hand run thought my hair.

"Come Nell baby, we have to get going before they start looking for us."

When Callen moved out of the bed to get dressed I could not help but look at him in all his naked glory.

My eyes followed all the lines, dips, and curves of him.

I love how he can walk without a thing on him and not be ashamed of his body; I was too busy looking at one of the finest asses I have ever seen to realize that Callen had his phone out taking my picture until I saw the flash go off. I looked at his face, at him smirking at me. I got out of bed to get dressed. After I found my dress from last night on the lamp to see that is has a tear in it.

I showed it to Callen and saw his face go very pale.

"Oh God, Hetty is going to kill us."

I just stood there to let Callen stew in his misery as he tried to think of a way out from Hetty killing us, when I started to get cold, for I was standing there naked, I walked to Callen's bag to grab myself one of his many shirts he had in there. After I put it on I looked to see if I could find my underwear. Once I had them on I went back to his bag to find his toothbrush. I smiled when I found a pair of my leggings in there. I turn to him with them in my hand.

"Agent Callen, do you care to tell me why you have my leggings in your bag?"

He turns to me.

"Once I saw how short your dress was I went and bought them for you to wear once we left the club."

I smiled at him for his sweet thought.

"Nell, what are we going to do about the dress?" Callen asked concerned

I looked at the dress that he was holding and finally took pity on him, "Well Callen the dress isn't Hetty's it's mine, so we do nothing about the dress."

With a smirk on my face I watched as the information sank in and the truth finally dawned on him,

"Nell?" he asked

"Yes, Callen" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because it was fun watching you get all scared like that." I said with a slight smile.

Callen got up off the bed and started to chase me, I turned to run into the bathroom before he could get to me, once I closed the door I heard him bang on it.

"Nell! I'm so going to get you for that just you wait." He laughed from the other side of the door.

I smiled as I got ready. When I open the door I saw Callen, sitting on the bed, with his agent face on. He turned his head to me and patted the space on the bed next to him. I sat down and I could feel my heart stop. I knew what he wanted to talk about so I took a deep breath, and sat down next to him.

"You know this was only a onetime thing don't you?" Callen said.

I nodded my head sadly.

"So we won't talk about what happened here." He insisted.

All I could do is just sit there and nod at him. I knew if I opened my mouth I was going to say something stupid; like, stay with me or something just as stupid.

"Good we agree then, this did not happen and we will move on." He said his voice cold.

I watched as he grabbed his things and walked out the door without looking at me once. When I was sure he was gone, I let the tears slowly fall down my face.

"Right it didn't happen. It'll be just as you want it Agent Callen." I sobbed.

I dried my tears and put my game face on. It was time to get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NICS LA**

**The Lies**

**CH. 6**

It has been a month after that night with Nell.

I can still remember the way her body felt; that night when we left the club to meet the team, and once we gave Sam the flash drive we went to a hotel to keep appearances. When we go a room we got some beer and sat around.

After going through two packs of beer I started to feel the effect of the alcohol. I could tell that Nell was feeling the same thing.

"Why me?"

I had turned to her when she said that.

"Why what Nell?" I asked.

"Why is it when I meet a guy, that in the end they just want to use me for something?" She laughed, it was hollow sounding. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world to think that a guy would actually like me. I mean I'm not pretty, sexy, or dangerous like Kensi."

When she opened her mouth to say something else I could not help but kiss her. When we pulled a part I put my hands on either side of her face.

"You listen to me Nell, you are all those things and smart as hell." I said earnestly.

We stared at each other. The next thing I know we started taking each other's clothing off.

I shook the memory out of my head as my phone went off in my pocket. I took it out and saw that it was Eric.

"Hey Eric what is it?"

"Callen I got bad news John is loose."

My eyes widened.

"What do you mean he got loose?!"

I listened as Eric fumbled with his words but I cut him off before could say a full word.

"I'll be there."

I closed my phone and headed to ops.

Once I got there is saw Sam, Eric, and Hetty all looking at the big screen; what I saw makes my heart stop.


End file.
